Bomb Truck
The Bomb Truck is GLA's suicide vehicle aimed to drive into enemy structures or massed enemy units with its large cargo of explosives and detonate itself, taking the enemy with itself. Lore The ever deadly Bomb Truck remains one of GLA's most fanatical yet arguably effective unit. It can disguise itself as enemy vehicles to make it easier for it to reach its target. Its amount of explosives can be further increased for higher punch against the enemy. Alternatively a payload of anthrax bombs can be added with the explosives that enables it to leave a good amount of anthrax in the area it detonates as long as the destroyed husk is not completely destroyed. GLA's new emphasis on subterranean tactics has enabled them to transport these fanatical vehicles of terror across the battefield more quickly and efficiently than ever before. However the Bomb Truck is not very well armored and can be easily taken down by concentrated fire. Usage of the Bomb Trucks have somewhat diminished within GLA ranks in recent years for various reasons but they are still extensively used by GLA's most hardliner general - the Terror Cell general Yusuuf. Unit description Capable of leveling multiple structures at once, the Bomb Truck is one of the most powerful ground units in the game. The Bomb Truck can not only be disguised as enemy vehicles and slip past defensive lines, but can also be upgraded with two explosive upgrades that improve the Bomb Truck in certain areas. The High-Explosive Bomb increases the Bomb Truck's destructive power signifcantly, while the Anthrax Bomb leaves an anthrax cloud after the explosion, killing infantry and corroding vehicles. Tactics The best way to use the Bomb Truck could be to simply drive it into the enemy's base (camouflaged of course), position them next to important structures and hit the detonator. If a player or the AI is foolish enough to not have any stealth detecting units in their base, then the Bomb Truck can slip by without a problem. Another way to use the Bomb Truck is to place it somewhere like a mine, say on a bridge. When the enemy comes over with their army, the Bomb Truck detonates and destroys a large portion of them, if not all. Bomb Trucks can be of course also used as units to simply ram into buildings or units and blow them up. With the High-Explosive Bomb in place, almost no base defense or tier 0-1 unit can survive. Counters The Bomb Truck is, as you may know, a suicide unit, which means it has to come within melee range of the targeted unit to kill it. Ranged and/or powerful units such as the Sentinel Tank can blow it up in one hit, and if other Bomb Trucks surround it, they'll go up too. Stealth detecting units can reveal a disguised Bomb Truck instantly. If you want to prevent Bomb Trucks from entering your base you should put stealth detecting units next to your defenses, so when the Bomb Truck is revealed the defenses can destroy it. Other means such as air units or artillery can also destroy it, of course. Category:Global Liberation Army Category:Vehicles Category:Light Vehicles